


Day 4 - Blindfolds

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, romantic smut, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Nick can't see a thing. But he can still feel.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Day 4 - Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kailene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/gifts).



> Not beta'd.
> 
> I forgot to mention that all the MacDaltonStokes stuff I'm writing this month takes place in the Mac + Jack + Nick verse that I created.

Nick is naked and he can’t see anything. Jack was very careful when he tied the blindfold. He’s not bound anywhere else, but he’s been instructed to let Jack guide him and not feel around with his hands. And Nick is curious enough to go along with it. Plus Jack is very excited about this, and Nick likes to get Jack excited.

After the blindfold was tied, Jack had instructed Nick to stay where he was until Jack returned. And then Jack started fumbling around the room and making little noises here and there: the opening of a drawer, the shuffling of clothing or blankets, the small squeak their mattress makes.

So Nick is standing in the middle of their bedroom with no idea what’s coming next. And it has him so hard he can’t think straight.

Jack is back in front of him suddenly. His hands both lay softly on Nick’s chest, and he starts kissing Nick passionately. Their tongues writhe together for only a minute before Jack moves his mouth to the side and kisses at Nick’s jaw, then his throat and collarbone. He moves lower, his breath and stubble causing varied sensations as Jack kisses to Nick’s chest and takes each nipple briefly into his mouth. He traces the lines of Nick’s body with his tongue until he’s down low, probably on his knees, hot breath misting across Nick’s hard cock. Jack takes him in hand and sucks Nick into his mouth. There’s no hard suction or fast movements. He’s slow and teases with his tongue and spreads a lot of saliva down to the base, spreading with his hand where he can’t reach. And then he’s up and off again. He kisses the taste of Nick’s body into his own mouth briefly before he steps to Nick’s side and pushes at his low back.

“Alright, just this way man,” Jack says softly into his ear. “One foot in front of the other.”

Nick follows Jack’s instruction blindly. He’s sure he’s about to run into the mattress when suddenly Jack stops him.

“Alright cowboy,” Jack says softly. “You just stand there for one second.”

Jack takes him in hand again and strokes gently. “Gotta keep you excited you know.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Nick says, gasping as Jack twists his wrist.

Jack’s hand stills, but keeps holding onto Nick. He feels the head of his cock, slick with spit, slide down against something warm. Jack holds him steady there, pressed against the surface, and Nick wonders exactly what the plan is. Without the visual it’s hard to tell exactly what skin he’s pressed against. Though he can tell it’s the skin of a warm body, probably Mac.

Without any warning, the warmth presses back against him, and Nick’s inside of a tight hot place. He groans aloud.

“That’s right,” Jack says softly. “He couldn’t even wait for you to push in.”

“Oh my god,” Nick groans, the blindness making the sensations so much more intense: the way Mac’s body clenches around him; the sensation of Mac pushing back onto him, the muscles tensing. “Mac. Oh my god.” He reaches out with his hands, but before they settle on anything he pulls them back as though burned.

At the sound of his name, Mac pulls forward, and then pushes back again, fucking himself on Nick.

Jack chuckles. “You can touch now,” he says. “Just didn’t want you ruinin’ the surprise.”

Nick reaches out and feels around where they’re joined, where he’s stretching Mac open, and then runs his hands up Mac's ass to grab onto his hips. He wants to thrust hard, wants to step it up and take, and make Mac feel so good. But Mac isn’t verbal during sex; Nick takes all of his cues from the visuals he gets: the way Mac’s body moves, the look on his face. He’s uncertain without those indicators.

“Jack?” He asks, hearing the worry in his own voice.

“He’s good,” Jack says, knowing immediately what Nick’s worry is. “We were sure he was prepped real good.”

Mac’s rhythm is speeding up as he fucks back onto Nick.

“Can’t you feel it?” Jack asks, running his hands over Nick’s body and kissing at his neck. “Can’t you feel how much he wants it?”

Nick can, but he’s still nervous without being able to see. He trusts Jack though. Jack would never let him hurt Mac.

So Nick takes a tight grip and starts tentatively to thrust into Mac’s rhythm. One of Mac’s hands finds its way to Nick’s, gripping at his hip, and lacing their fingers together awkwardly. It’s perfect, it’s the thing Nick needs to know it’s ok, that Mac’s feeling good, that he wants this.

Nick starts going faster.

Everything is more intense while he’s blind. Mac’s skin is so soft under his fingers. How had he never realized how soft before? And he’s so hot inside, the way his body squeezes at Nick seems so much more intense.

“Good?” Jack asks in his ear.

“Oh holy hell Jack you got no idea,” Nick says.

Even Jack’s breath tickling across his skin feels different and better and amplified. He can feel each and every push and pull of Jack’s breathing, each little misted drop of saliva huffed out as it lands on his skin.

Jack’s fingers dance across his skin, tickling and stirring his body hair in different directions making his skin feel electric.

Add to all of that the intense feeling of being inside Mac. Feeling that wet, tight, heat around him. Feeling the shift of Mac’s muscle, without seeing it, as he presses back into Nick’s thrusts, is intoxicating; it’s in the slight clench of Mac around him, the way his skin shifts under Nick’s fingers when he moves to push back.

Nick is surrounded. And not being able to see is making it so much more intense than he’s ever experienced with anyone. He finds himself speechless.

Jack’s fingers find one of his nipples and rubs gently at it. The sensitivity punches a tight grunt from him before Jack’s fingers move on to his stomach, resting there to feel the tensing and releasing of Nick’s abs with each thrust.

Mac’s fingers tighten in Nick’s, and he tugs him forward a little. Like he’s asking for more.

Nick increases his pace. His hips meet Mac’s ass with a hard meaty sound. And he can feel where they connect every time he pulls back and returns. The way their skin meets is a new sensation when he’s paying close attention like this. It’s not just dirty, they way they slap against each other, it’s intimate; their bodies so close for that instant. Sticking together for just a second before Nick pulls back again.

Suddenly Jack’s mouth closes over Nick’s other nipple and the warm, wet, swipe of his tongue is almost too much when it’s not expected. Nick’s hips speed up and he fucks even harder into Mac. But Mac’s fingers grip tighter and keep pulling him forward.

“Oh god Jack,” Nick groans. “Oh my god.” He lets go of Mac’s hip on one side to put a hand to the back of Jack’s buzzed head and hold him close. “Don’t stop,” Nick says. “Oh god don’t stop.”

One of Jack’s hands leaves his body, but his mouth stays, twirling his tongue around and around, amping Nick up with every movement.

Mac’s rhythm becomes frantic, pushing back onto Nick frantically and hard. Jack's missing hand is probably stroking Mac, pushing him toward climax. Suddenly Mac stops moving and his whole body tightens up. His fingers leave Nick’s, and he can almost see Mac fisting tightly at the sheets on the bed he’s bent over.

Nick slows his thrusts and grinds into Mac, circling his hips to tease at Mac’s prostate on each pass. Mac shudders under him each time Nick slides over that spot.

Jack’s mouth pulls off and he nuzzles at Nick’s cheek. “How you feelin’ cowboy?”

Nick lets out a needy moan. “It’s so intense Jack,” his voice trembles.

He still feels every inch of himself inside Mac, the way that different muscles squeeze at him, Mac still shuddering through the over-sensitivity after release.

Jack kisses him quickly and lets him go again.

Nick slowly pulls out of Mac.

And then they’re separated again. And Nick feels lost in the room. Jack’s not touching him anymore. Mac’s gone. It’s as though they’ve disappeared since he can’t feel them anymore. It makes him feel suddenly adrift and alone.

“Mac?” Nick asks desperately. “Mac. Where’s Mac? Where are you? Please. I need to feel you.”

Mac’s strong fingers are there, gripping at Nick’s forearms. “Right here,” Mac chokes out. “I’m right here.”

Nick leans toward his voice and tries for his mouth but misses a little, getting the corner and his cheek.

Mac moves into the kiss, lining their lips up and opening for Nick.

It’s messy and passionate and Nick feels euphoric. Like he’s been living in the dark and the moment Mac touched him again there was sunlight. Nick grabs hold of Mac desperately. Licking and holding and grabbing and needing.

When they break apart Nick speaks immediately. “You’re ok, right? Everything’s ok?”

“Oh yeah,” Mac says, softly kissing his lips again. “More than ok.” And then Mac kisses him like a lover. So soft and gentle and loving. And he just knows that everything’s good, everything’s alright. The way the saliva slides over his lips, Mac’s hands running across his skin. It screams reassurance with no words at all.

Mac pulls back, and Nick can feel the reluctance in it without seeing the look in his eyes. They could kiss forever.

Mac takes his hands and pulls him forward. “Come on.”

“You guys are gonna kill me,” Nick replies, following Mac’s lead and squeezing his fingers tightly.

Mac chuckles, and so does Jack from somewhere in front of them.

Nick’s knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Alright, crawl over here,” Mac says, pulling him forward.

Nick crawls onto the mattress, feeling his way along until the wiry hair of Jack’s calf brushes his hand. He puts his hand on Jack and guides himself up the rest of the way until he’s overtop of him.

“What’s the plan here darlin’?” Nick asks with a grin.

Jack huffs a laugh, and takes Nick’s hand in his own, drawing it down between his legs.

Nick pushes a finger in and finds Jack open and wet already. He groans and leans down to kiss at Jack’s chest as he adds a second finger still so easy to slide in.

“No more foreplay Nicky,” Jack says softly. “I’ve been watchin’ you go at Mac and I need you. Come on.”

The bed dips to Nick’s right and he feels Mac’s cool fingers along his forearm as he lays down next to Jack. The wet sound of their kisses so close to Nick makes his hips twitch.

While they keep going, Nick lines up by feel and presses into Jack.

Jack groans into Mac’s mouth, but their kisses don’t stop, the sloppy sounds right there under Nick’s nose. He leans forward and licks at Jack’s neck as he slowly builds a rhythm. He reaches down between them and takes Jack in hand, and man, the guy wasn’t kidding he’s so hard there’s no give when Nick squeezes him hard.

Jack arches into his grip, groaning and finally pulling away from Mac’s mouth. “Jesus Nicky,” he says.

Nick’s hand around Jack is suddenly caressed by Mac’s cool nimble fingers. He gives up his grip to Mac and puts both hands to the bed, allowing him to really amp up the pace.

“You ready Jack?” Nick asks, grinning.

“Damn right,” Jack says, his legs finally coming up around Nick’s waist. “Come on Nicky. Hard. You know how I like.”

Nick leans over, pressing his face into Jack’s neck and starts thrusting hard and fast, giving his body free reign to do what he wants. Jack’s always liked things a bit rough. And he’ll tell Nick if it’s too much.

“God yes,” Jack says, throwing his head backward.

Nick sucks at his throat and pants hard, unable to talk for the fast pace he’s set and how hard his body is working to keep it.

Jack starts to chant with the slap of their bodies together. “God. Yes. Nick. Nick. So good. Harder. Come on. Mac. Shit. Mac. You’re gonna…” his words trail off to a groan.

Nick can feel Mac’s hand working fast between them, his knuckles rubbing against Nick’s stomach as he strokes Jack fast.

“Jack I’m gonna come,” Nick manages to get out. “You almost there?”

Jack bucks against him and groans in answer, his body twitching and tightening as he comes.

Mac’s knuckles are still brushing Nick’s stomach, still moving fast and merciless. He can picture the smile on Mac’s face, mischievous, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I can’t!” Jack calls out. “I can’t! It's too much Mac!"

Nick thrusts faster and harder a few more times before he comes. His hips press hard and deep a few more times before he stills and collapses on top of Jack. His entire body feels over sensitive, and when Mac lays a hand to his sweaty shoulder he jumps a little at the sensation: cool fingertips against hot skin, touching so softly.

“It’s ok,” Mac says soothingly. “You’re ok.”

Nick just groans in response. He’s afraid to roll off of Jack, unsure of where the edge of the bed is, so he waits until Mac and Jack push at him together and roll him over onto his back. The movement pulls him out of Jack and he barks another groan at his sensitive skin being torn free of Jack.

He lays there for a moment regaining his breath.

“Lights off,” Mac says, like an instruction.

Nick hears the click of the light switch, but Mac's still by his side, so it must be Jack.

“Roll to your side for me, ok Nick?” Mac requests so softly, almost like he would if Nick were injured.

Nick aches for sleep, but he does as instructed and rolls onto his side.

Mac’s fingers are at the back of his head, untying the blindfold.

“Keep your eyes closed for me, ok?” Mac asks.

Nick nods. “Yeah, alright.”

Mac pulls the blindfold away and Nick’s face feels so cold suddenly without the fabric covering it. His eyes almost feel wet as though he was crying.

He rolls onto his back again but keeps his eyes closed.

Mac's heat moves away.

The bed dips and there’s a warm weight at his side. A callused hand slides over his stomach. Jack.

“Mmmmm,” Nick hums, turning toward Jack and kissing him softly.

“You feelin’ alright cowboy?” Jack asks, pulling back a little, hand rubbing soft circles on Nick’s stomach.

Nick makes a happy sound. “When you mentioned a blindfold I didn’t think it would be like that,” he says.

“Like what?” Mac asks as he crawls in on the other side.

Something warm and wet dabs at Nick stomach and then lower. Mac’s rubbing a wet cloth over him to get him clean.

Nick focuses on answering Mac’s question. “Everything was just. So much more intense,” he says. “I could just… feel everything more. It’s hard to explain.”

“That mean you wanna do it again sometime?” Jack asks.

“Hell yes,” Nick admits. “But only once in a while. I miss lookin’ at my beautiful boys.”

“Speaking of which,” Mac says, removing the cloth and pulling the blankets up their bodies. “You can probably open your eyes now. Just go slow. Your eyes will be sensitive.” He settles next to Nick, hand joining Jack’s on his stomach.

Nick lets his eyes slowly flutter open. The room is dark, but his eyes still feel sore. He blinks a few times, and they become less tender with each movement.

Nick turns to Jack and sees that warm smile and eyes full of emotion. Jack reaches over and caresses the lines around Nick’s eyes. He’s said more than a few times that he loves those lines. They kiss softly before Nick turns to the other side. Mac looks content and happy, his face split by a wide easy smile. Nick kisses him as well and runs a hand through his golden hair.

Both his boys snuggle closer on each side and feels so lucky to be surrounded by love. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel their touches, relishing in the sensation of their hands and bodies against him.


End file.
